Will he surrender?
by cherry88
Summary: Modern AU:  There's a new manager at the office Anna is working for... Will he become a good colleague?
1. Chapter 1

_My first fan fiction! Hope you all like this_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything! _

_**Thanks:**__ I want to thank Downtonabbeyfan for editing! _Check her out on Tumblr!

Anna liked her new job. Her neighbour, Mrs Hughes suggested for her to send an application. Anna just moved to London to study and needed some extra money so she could go out at the weekends. She made some new friends and enjoyed spending time at a pub, close to college. Usually they would just have a few drinks and talk. A few times they went to a fancy restaurant and bought some bottles of champagne and cocktails, far too expensive for their student allowance. Daisy and Sarah worked at a restaurant but were in need of some new employees.

Three weeks ago she started working at an _architect and building_ firm. Her job was to bring coffee and make sure everything was all right for board meetings. She served drinks and fancy snacks at the parties and meetings the firm hosted, and afterwards had the job of cleaning the rooms. She and her colleague, Gwen, did well together.

Another colleague, Thomas, was more of a dastardly type. One night he secretly took some of the left over wine bottles and got wasted. Anna wasn't used to drinking much, she usually only had to have two drinks before feeling dizzy. She didn't dare do it again. She knew Tomas did. She didn't bother, as long she had nothing to do with it when he got caught.

Her boss was nice. Even though it was a large company, Robert interviewed her himself. He really made her feel comfortable. He had high expectations of his staff, but she had some experience serving at a local restaurant and did a great job.

One afternoon Robert's personal secretary called Anna:

"_Hi Anna, it's Jane from A&B There's an extra meeting tonight, at the office. Are you free to help us out?"_

Anna just finished her tasks for class the day after and didn't have any other appointments. _"Yeah sure, no problem. How late should I be there?"_

"_Well, the meeting starts at 8PM, can you be there at 7.30?'_

Anna put on her white blouse, black skirt and made a bun of her long blond hair. She wasn't allowed to wear much make-up, but she did wear some mascara. She made a quick dinner and took the underground to the office.

She saw Gwen standing by the entrance of the building, talking with a receptionist. They heard the elevator stop on the first floor and Mrs Hughes stepped out.

"_Hello girls, how wonderful you both could come on such short notice! I wouldn't know what to do without you! Tonight there's an important meeting. They hired a new manager and he seems to be a big name in the business. Of course they had to have a party right away! Never thinking about what it takes to organise such things._

_Maybe you heard of him. His name is Bates. John Bates…" _

Anna frowned _"Never heard of him"._

Gwen looked at her _"doesn't ring a bell for me either"._

Mrs Hughes took the girls upstairs, to the big conference room. One wall of the room was made completely of glass. It gave a beautiful view of the city skyline.

They prepared the wine and made some snacks. They expected at least 40 or 50 people.

Robert came in to say hello and make sure everything was ready.

People started arriving and Anna and Gwen welcomed everyone with a drink. Anna needed another bottle and walked to another room. She went to step through the door when suddenly there was a man standing in front of her. She bumped right into him.

"_Oh, damn…!"_ she cried. She didn't dare looking at him _"I'm so sorry sir, excuse me..."_

"_Please, don't apologize"_ the man said. Anna finally lifted her eyes. Their eyes met and Anna felt warmth coming over her. She blushed and hurried past the man. She turned her head and glanced at him when she walked on to the hallway. He gave her a shy smile and walked into the room. It was only then when she noticed he had a limp and was wearing a cane. She wondered what had happened to him.

Anna walked back into the room and found a place next to Gwen. Gwen noticed a strange look on Anna's face and was just about to ask, when Robert started his speech to the gathered guests.

The speech was a bit long. He talked about the company and how it would change in a few years. It all sounded very dramatic. Anna seemed a bit restless, Gwen started whispering to her. _"What's up Ann? The change wont affect us, will it?"_

Anna looked at Gwen and she whispered back. _"No, that's not why…"_ When suddenly the man she just bumped into stepped forward and joined her boss on the little stage he was standing on.

"…_We are very proud and glad Mr. Bates is joining our team and will help us through the fail of shadow."_ Robert pronounced. A loud applause started and the crowd shared happy looks at each other. _"You're kidding…"_ Anna whispered, so no one could hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, at the office Anna did her round of bringing tea and coffee. She almost knew what all her colleagues preferred. With or without milk or sugar, espresso, cappuccino… She preferred simple earl grey tea with a bit of honey.

She brought Robert his usual drink and made a little conversation. _"Did you bring John his coffee already?"_ he asked. _"John? Oh, you mean Mr Bates?"_ Anna said.

"_I should have introduced you to him, I'm so sorry I didn't at the party. There where so many people, it couldn't have gone any better". _

Robert came behind his desk and invited Anna to walk with him. _"Me and John go way back. We've known each other since college. We studied together but afterwards went in different directions. The last five years he's done some very good jobs and saved a few companies from crashing. When I asked him to help us out, he said yes right away. I couldn't have been happier."_

Robert held open the door, leading to a big office. Mr. Bates was talking on the phone but signed them to come in. He stared at Anna a little to long when he tried to end the conversation he was having. _"Hello"_ he finally said when he hung up is phone. Anna smiled and Robert introduced them. Robert had some work to do so he left Mr. Bates and Anna on their own. _"So you bring round coffee and tea. Do you like your job?"_ asked.

"_I do actually"_ Anna said. _"It is a good job for a girl of my age and a situation. It is easy to combine with school and study. Robert is a good boss and gives me flexible hours._

_The people working here are very nice too"_

"_That's true. Although, that colleague of yours …Thomas? I don't know about him. He brought me the wrong type of coffee and tea I asked him to. He didn't seem to bother. It was almost like he did it on purpose." _Mr. Bates laughed. Anna smiled and said, "_That just sounds like Thomas! You found out fast. I think he's just jealous. He would like to have an office of his own and tell people what to do. But he's only 'the coffee-guy'!" _

They laughed together.

"_So what tea or coffee do you prefer, ?"_

"_I like some earl grey tea in the morning, no sugar, no milk! After 2.00PM I like some black coffee. Just ordinary coffee, nothing fancy." _

"_That will be no problem at all"_ Anna said. _"Can I do anything else for you today?" _

Bates shook his head and smiled. "_Unfortunately not." _

The next morning Anna had an early shift. When she finished almost all her small tasks she made some hot water and walked to Mr. Bates office. She arrived in front of his door when she heard Robert yelling inside.

"_I tried… I can't believe this, you…"_ Anna couldn't hear everything. _"We worked together…. You have to….. how could this happen? I regret taking you on…."_

Mr. Bates seemed to say nothing at all.

Anna was afraid Robert would find her eavesdropping, so she walked back into the hallway. Just in time! Robert slammed the door open and walked out furious. He didn't say anything to Anna and walked right past her.

Slowly Anna walked to the door and loudly cleared her throat . _"Mr. Bates, can I come in?"_

He didn't answer, but she stepped in anyway. He was standing, leaning with one hand on the window frame and his other hand in his hair. _"I can come back later if you want?"_ Anna suggested.

"_No, please come in. I can use a drink right now, although tea isn't really strong enough in this situation"_. Anna stepped closer, dropped the tea on his desk and added, _"I can get you something stronger if you wish?" _

Mr. Bates looked at her and shook his head. _"No, it'll probably make things worse. But thank you for offering" _

Anna felt she had to know and boldly asked _"He's not going to fire you within a week is he?" _Mr. Bates looked her straight in the eyes: _"I actually don't know. It could happen. I'd rather like to stay, if I could say honestly" _

Anna felt her stomach turn and looked back into his deep eyes. "_I would be very sorry if you have to leave. Please don't go running of without saying goodbye."_

"_If you wish…. I will…. I don't want you to be upset." _He joked a little.

Anna picked up her tray and gave him all the cookies she had left. _"I hope you feel better soon"_ she laughed.

Mr. Bates looked at the floor and Anna walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday there was a board meeting again. Anna and Gwen knew it a few days before and decided to have dinner together. Gwen dropped the bomb right away:

"_So, I've sent a letter of application… and they appointed me!"_ Anna's eyes grew big.

"_From next week I'm a secretary…. and we'll still be colleagues"_ Gwen laughed.

Anna eyes grew even bigger. _"What? That's great! Only…how?" _

"_I heard that our secretary from downstairs found another job. So before they could even send out for the application procedure, I asked if I could try it."_

"_And of course you could! You will be a great secretary!"_ Anna said bewildered.

"_Yes, I'm so happy. We'll still be working together, but unfortunately you and Thomas will have to do the wine drinking on your own"_ Gwen winked.

"_Well, to bad for Thomas, but I just found another colleague I'm happy to work with"_ Anna winked. The board meeting went well. Anna noticed that Robert and Mr. Bates where on good terms again. She and Bates shared a look and she knew he would be OK. He would stay. Anna felt relieved. It gave her a lovely feeling. She wondered what made her feel like this; even she knew almost nothing of him. She confessed to herself she would like to know more of him… a lot more. After the meeting he walked close past her and said softly: _"You can stop worrying about me now. I'll like some tea with a lot of extra biscuits Monday morning, if that's possible?" _He had a twinkle in his eyes. "_Then you have to suck up against Thomas. I will be there on Wednesday again" _ "_I don't know if I can bare it so long without you and my plane earl grey tea". _

They both chuckled.

Wednesday couldn't come soon enough. Anna looked forward to her work even more now she knew Mr. Bates was there. She entered the office with a smile on her face. Some colleagues gave her a strange look. "I'm just in a good mood" she excused herself. She did wear a bit more make-up than before. She had put on her best earrings and necklace. Her wide white blouse had taken place for a tighter one. She bought it this weekend. It was a more transparent one and she wore a dark blue top underneath it.

She tried not to think about all the time and did her normal tasks on an easy pace.

Then the time had come to bring him his tea. She put his tea on the best tray she could find and filled a scale with different types of biscuits. She found a small vase and arranged some flowers he could put in his room.

She tried to walk to his office with confidence, but her knees where trembling a bit. _Come on Anna! She thought to herself. Don't be such a fool and stop acting like a child!_

But when she walked in she was surprised to find he wasn't there. She dropped the tray on his desk and put the vase on the windowsill. She then looked for a peace of paper and wrote:

"_If your tea has gone cold by the you get back, please scold at me. We can kiss and make up afterwards" _She signed with a winking smiley underneath. She laughed and tore the paper apart. It was too much. She threw it away and walked out of the room.

About an hour later Anna sat in a corner of her small office, having her break, eating a biscuit. She heard some noise in the hallway. "_Where's that girl, Anna. I mean to have a word with her!"_ She recognised his voice immediately. No! She thought by herself. She put her biscuit away and straightened her skirt. Her eyes widened when he walked in just a second later.

"_Here you are!" _He rushed inside and closed the door behind him. He didn't look mad at all, but had a small smile on his face. He saw her eyes grow wider and started right away. "_I don't mean to scold at you at all, but I thought we had an agreement about the tea"._ Anna nodded and wanted to say something in return. But he raised his hand up, as if he wanted to silence her. _"I think I have to educate you about what good tea taste like"_ She saw he was questioning her with his eyes. Anna nodded again. _"Then it's time I take you out. Please take your coat."_ She did what he asked.

He took her downstairs. He seemed so confident when he was up in her little office, but now he didn't say a word and looked to the floor. _"Where are you taking me?"_ she asked to break the silence.

"_Just across the street. There's a new little coffee bar. I always wanted to go to one, but never found the time. I'm always at work early and everything is closed when I go home."_

"_You should get out more. This is a lovely city to spend a nice evening with friends or family."_ He didn't respond. _"And there's always the week-end"_

"_What's a week-end?"_ He joked. They both laughed.

"_But I am serious Mr. Bates. You're a nice man…. There will be plenty of people who like to go out with you."_ Anna blushed when she said this.

"_Are there?"_ He joked again, looking at her.

They went inside. He gave her a hand up some stairs and offered her a chair at the window. _"Thank you, that's very gallant"._

They both ordered some earl grey tea and talked about regular things. She told him about school, living on her own, going out with friends and how she got the job through Mrs. Hughes. He told her about how busy he was with everything, how he and Robert met, how he thought about he company and it's prospects. No personal things really. He did tell he would love to stay a bit longer at one company. He struggled at every new company to really get to know other people. She thought that's why he didn't have much of a personal life.

After their tea they went back to the office. _"I had a lovely time"_ Mr. Bates said. _"I did too_" Anna said a bit shy. She stayed downstairs to have a talk with Gwen. When the elevator doors almost closed, their eyes met again. Anna sighed and thought to herself: Anna, you're close to falling in love with this man. Be careful. He might break your heart.

_****SO, first 3 chapters are up. Have 7 more left for you. I will put a few more up next week ;-) ****_


	4. Chapter 4

*** Not much of the real A/B story from now on, but hope no one minds ;-) ***

.

.

Sunday night: Anna came home late. She had dinner with Daisy and graphed some drinks with Sarah and Ethel later. Anna's feet felt sore. The high heels she was wearing weren't good for dancing but they had fun.

She entered her apartment and threw her jacket over a chair. Her Iphone fell out. Anna took it of the floor and noticed she missed four calls. She didn't recognize the number. There was one voicemail. She listened to it right away.

"_Hi Anna, It's John…. John Bates. I got your number from Gwen, hope that's all right? I've been trying to call you but unfortunately you're not there. Maybe you can call me back when you get this message… Or you can come up to the office tomorrow. I`d like to talk to you about something work related. Well, hope you're having a nice evening…. Bye."_

She got that warm feeling again, hearing his voice. He spoke slow and easy, warm and comforting. She listened to it again.

So, he asked Gwen for her phone number. To bad he mentioned it was work related.

Anna decided to text Gwen, to find out more.

So you gave Mr. Bates my number did you? Why did he ask? ;-) xoxox A.

Gwen texted right back

You're late! I just fell asleep. I knew you didn't mind! I guess he called you? ;-) G.

Anna:

Yes he called, but I was out. You know more about this? He said he wants to ask me something work related… :-s

Gwen:

Don't worry, it's something nice. I'm jealous actually. I'm not going to tell though, ha-ha

Anna:

Well, maybe he wants to try a different flavour of tea or something,… can't imagine something else ;-)

Gwen:

No silly! It's something special. Robert had to approve it, and he did. You will find out soon!

Anna:

Will call him back tomorrow! Hate you for not telling! Sleep well! xoxox

Gwen:

Thanks honey, xoxox sweet dreams!

Anna couldn't think of what he might ask. She was very tired and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

The next morning she felt like she'd slept for days. She stepped out of bed, wearing a long white t-shirt, and put on her slippers. She made herself some tea and breakfast and settled on the sofa. She was just about to take a bite of her sandwich when the doorbell rang.

Who could that be? She didn't expect anyone. She put her head outside her window to have a look who was standing downstairs. To her surprise she saw it was Mr. Bates. He waved at her. _"Good morning"_ he said. She let him come upstairs. It took a while, since he had a limp, so she had enough time to put on a bathrobe and make a fast braid in her hair.

"_Didn't wake you did I?"_ He asked when she let him in. She saw him looking at her with astonishment. She never thought any colleague would see her like this… with little clothes on and her hair a mess.

"_No, I was just about to have my breakfast. Do you want some tea?" _

"_No thanks, I won't stay long, just needed to ask you something important…. I hope you'll say yes…."_

"_Yeah, you called me yesterday, but I was out and didn't hear my phone… so I was wondering what it was you wanted to ask. Couldn't think of anything really"_

"_Yes, I can imagine"_ He paused for a long time and Anna's anticipation began to grow. He looked afraid to ask her.

Finally he began_: "There's a company in Amsterdam… We're going to work together, so our companies can grow stronger. Robert wants me to arrange everything there. I will leave next Friday." _

Anna suddenly felt dizzy and walked to the sofa. She sat down when Mr. Bates went on: _"I will only be there for five days but they're going to take me to all kinds of meetings, dinner parties and such…."_

Anna felt a bit relieved.

"…_I need someone to help me arrange things and make sure I do a good job. It would be nice if I knew someone who would dine with me every evening… and make the right tea for me when I ask_". He chuckled a bit.

Anna hadn't seen this coming. _"You mean to ask me to accompany you to Amsterdam for five days?"_ she asked to be sure.

Mr. Bates smiled and nodded. _"I know it's work, it will be busy days, but you can have a little time for yourself there, I'm sure." _

Anna laughed. _"But I'm just the girl who brings round coffee, cleans and makes copies. What can I do to make your job easier?" _

Mr. Bates didn't want to hear anything of it. "_You're far more than that Anna. It's a job you do to make some money while you study. You're smart. The other reason is, when I bring someone with me to the dinners and parties, I'm sure they will all like you." _

Anna blushed. _"I'm not used to going to big dinners, only serving at ones myself."_

"_I'm sure you'll do a fine job. . I'm with you all the time. I can't think of anyone else to ask with me, truly!" _

Now Anna smiled and jumped up. _"Alright, I'll do it!"_ Although she felt very nervous.

Mr. Bates looked happy and sighed.

"_Maybe it's a stupid question for a lady, but I was wondering…. Do you have some nice evening dresses?"_ Mr. Bates asked before he left her apartment. Anna had some dresses, but they where not suited for special occasions. Maybe they where a bit too short to be classed as elegant.

"_No, I guess not…"_ Anna was thinking.

"_No problem, I'll call someone to arrange some for you. She will call you today"_

Then he hurried out.

Anna wasn't sure it was real or if she dreamt it. She text Gwen:

OMG, I'm going with him on his business trip! Well, it's work, but I`ve always wanted to see Amsterdam!

After a while Gwen texted back:

Lucky girl! Knew you would love it! Want to talk before you go?

Anna:

YEAH! What about Tuesday? 6PM? Pick you up at work?

Gwen:

OK! CU then!


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was sitting behind her computer when her phone rang.

"_Hello Miss Smith, this is Edith, I'm calling about your dresses"._ Anna was a bit shocked. Apparently Mr. Bates had his contacts in the fashion world. No man could arrange dresses so soon. She was very much surprised.

"_Can you come over today for some fittings? John told me you need them on Thursday, because you're leaving on Friday?" _

Anna went to a big shop near the main street. She never shopped there, it was way too expensive. She couldn't even afford one dress with her whole monthly salary.

She went inside and a woman, about 35,greeted her. _"Hi, I'm Edith. You must be Anna. John told me you have beautiful long blond hair. I've picked some dresses for you to fit."_

Edith walked to the back of the store. The ceiling was very high, which made the room look less crowded. There where colours everywhere. Cocktail dresses, evening dresses, skirts, woman`s suits, beautiful coats and shawls.

Anna followed her to the back and Edith pulled a clothing rack with her. _"Here I have ten dresses I'm sure John loves and will look very pretty on you. He told me you have no experience with evening dresses, so I will help you choose three that fit you best!"_

She handed Anna the first. It was a long white see through dress, full of sparkles. It was stunning.

Tears began to form in Anna's eyes. _"I can imagine this to be my wedding dress, it's so pretty". _

"_Thank you very much."_ Edith said. _"But you're not going to get married yet. First you have to seduce a nice man. So let's try on the next dress."_ They both laughed.

Anna asked if she could take a picture with her iphone. She wanted to remember this one.

Anna tried on both a silky green and dark blue/grey gown. They both looked amazing. She tried one black, one red and one light blue, but the colours didn't seem to work on her. She needed one more. Edith walked back to the store and came back with a long white lace gown. _"I think this will look very good on you, but it's a very sexy one. I don't know if it's suitable for work diners and parties? You need to feel confident in it. You have the perfect body for it". _

Anna tried it on and had no words for it. It was a bit sexy, but she would let Mr. Bates decide if she could wear it.

Anna changed back into her own clothes and asked Edith if _Mr. Bates went their often to buy dresses. _

"_Well, he did". She replied _

"_But not to buy dresses of course."_ They both laughed

Edith continued: _"He helped me in setting up this business. We go way back, we've know each other for ages. We went to school together, our mothers where friends too. I dropped out of school at 15. John went to college. I made a mess of my life and that of my mother. My mother asked John to help me out and make a plan. Some sort of business plan, he was very good at it. The only thing I liked was fashion and shopping. So he talked me into making dresses and other_ _clothes. And look around; this is what I have today. And I do have a lot of famous customers"_

Anna was shocked. Edith noticed and said: _"He never asked anything in return. I haven't seen much of him lately so I was glad he called and asked me a favour. I'm happy to help you out."_ She walked to her desk to write something on a piece of paper. _"And If I may add, you're very pretty and easy going. I understand what John sees in you. I never heard him talk about a woman since Vera. And that must be ten years ago at least. I never expected it anymore, after she hurt him so deeply."_

It sure was one shock after the other. Who was Vera? What did she do to him? And what did he tell about her to Edith. Did he tell Edith he liked her? She couldn't get out any words and didn't dare to ask Edith.

Edith gave her the piece of paper. _"Can you pick them up Thursday yourself? Or should I send someone?" _

"_No, please, I'll come and collect them myself". _

"_Alright, I will put some accessories with it and see what you think of them then you can choose what you like". _

Anna smiled, thanked Edith whole-heartedly and walked out the store.

She had much to think about. Her head was spinning!

At the corner of the street was a coffee bar. She ordered tea and a big chocolate chip cookie. She sat down and looked at the pictures she just took in the shop. The white one, with sparkles on, she sent to Gwen.

Gwen texted:

- You getting married? What did you do this weekend?

Anna:

- Tell you tomorrow! Some strange things are happening, that's for sure! I feel like a princess:-P

Gwen:

- You definitely look like one! Can't wait to hear everything. xoxox

Tuesday she had dinner with Gwen. They had a lovely time. Gwen told Anna about her new job and that she was thinking about getting a bigger apartment. She told her about what she knew of Mr. Bates. She didn't know much but what she did know she told her: he had been part in some kind of scam. A woman called Vera, tried to ruin him when her business crashed. She made it her goal to make his life a living hell. First it seemed to work, but she was in trouble with the law, so Mr. Bates got away from her. Anna felt sad. Edith mentioned Vera had broken his heart... and apparently the whole world knew, except Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday came quick. Wednesday she had a day off. Mrs. Hughes told her she needed to prepare herself and rest enough, so she could enjoy herself in Amsterdam. She asked Daisy and Ethel over for a homemade dinner. They had a lot of fun and left the apartment in a mess. After cleaning the next morning, Anna went to the city to pick up the dresses. She felt excited. Edith wasn't there but some other girl helped her with the dresses. They where put in big bags. She also took an elegant bag, a clutch, gloves and a shawl that matched the dresses. She had to return everything at the end of next week.

After that she went to some shops to buy shower gel a toothbrush, a nightgown and some new knickers. She packed a bag with all sorts of clothes, make-up and beauty products. Just before she went to go to bed, Mr. Bates text her:

Are you ready and excited? I'll pick you up at 7AM! Sweet dreams, John

Anna texted back:

I am! Very excited, can't wait. See you in the morning, sleep well , A.

Anna couldn't sleep at all. She wondered what the next few days would bring.

Just before 7.00PM her doorbell rang. Through the intercom she told him she would be down in a minute. She got her bags and slowly walked down the stairs.

"_Good morning"_ He said and took one of her bags. _"You look very pretty today"_

Anna wore black high heels, skinny jeans and a blue shirt on top. She had left her hair down. She'd straightened it the night before.

"_Thank you; wait 'till you see the dresses I chose"._ He gave her a hand, so she could step into his car. He held her hand and felt the softness of it. He caressed it a little with his thumb, but only softly, so she wouldn't notice he did it on purpose. But she did notice. She swallowed nervous and thanked him again.

They drove to the airport and chatted only a little. Anna told him how she liked Edith and thanked him for arranging their meeting. She didn't dare tell him what she learned about him. She wanted it to be a happy week, and not a complicated one.

It was only a short flight to Amsterdam but Anna fell asleep the moment they went up into the air. When she woke she felt she was leaning against and he had laid his arm around her. He pulled his arm back when he felt she was trying to get up.

"_Good morning again"_ he smiled. _"We will land in about 15 minutes."_

"_I'm sorry for being such a bore. I didn't sleep a wink last night, I was too excited."_ She excused herself.

"_I don't want to hear anymore apologies this week. I like you the way you are."_

Did he really just said that to her? She should be the one to say that to him. The words out of his mouth, out of his wounded heart. She wanted to say something equal but didn't know how. She cupped his hands with one of her own. When the stewardess came their way he suddenly pulled his hands back.

She didn't understand. He gave her such different signals. Did he just want them to be colleagues and friends, or more?

They where picked up and the chauffeur dropped them of at the `Amstel hotel`. It was a big historical building in the middle of the city. Bates walked with her to her room. She had one hour to freshen up. Anna put on her suit. She looked totally different.

First they went to a meeting at the company office and where shown round the building. Then the official things started. Anna wrote everything down and made sure all the papers Mr. Bates received where kept save. He didn't seem to give her much attention.

After a few hours Anna was exhausted. She sat next to Mr. Bates at a conference table and tried to keep track of the conversation. She didn't know about anything. She felt his hand sliding to the hand she rested in her lap. He squeezed it softly. She squeezed back and took a deep breath.

At the end of the afternoon they went back to their hotel, only to put on some different clothes. Anna invited Mr. Bates to help her choose which dress suited best for the occasion. She saw the dresses took his breath away. And she wasn't even wearing them yet. He chose the green silky dress. He caressed the fabric with two fingers. Anna pictured him doing the same with her wearing it. She felt hot.

It wasn't a big night out but more an informal dinner. He assured her that she could wear all the dresses this week. She put on her make-up, perfume and put her hair half up in a bun, with some strands of hair casually hanging down. Anna looked in to the mirror. She looked like a lady.

Mr. Bates knocked on the door and escorted her to the car. He didn't say anything but it was obvious he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

It was a nice diner, with not to many people. Some managers and man of the board. She sat next to a man, Joseph Molesley. She liked talking to him, but he didn't tell her a lot of lot interesting things. He offered to give her a tour around Amsterdam, if she had time. Anna refused, but thanked him for asking. After that they talked about books. They seemed to like the same writers and he told her where she could find the good book stores in Amsterdam.

All this time Mr. Bates kept an eye on her. He hated not to sit next to Anna and didn't enjoy the dinner as much as he had hoped. When dinner was over there arrived more people to have a drink. Mr. Bates was talking the whole time. Mr. Molesley kept Anna from everyone. He remained close to her the entire evening. She did however, talk to other people and enjoyed everyone's company very much.

Anna just came back from the ladies room when she heard him talking to Mr. Bates. _"Nice girl, that Anna. Do you know if she's got anyone special in her life?" _

"_I like to say she hasn't. I would, truly. But I'm afraid there is someone."_ Mr. Bates said in return. Molesley look disappointed, and walked of to get a drink.

"_Thank you for saving me Mr. Bates"_ She came behind him and looked in his eyes. She felt like she was dreaming.

Anna noticed he looked tired. She felt a bit dizzy herself. She wavered a bit. Mr. Bates graphed her arm and steadied her.

"_I think it's time to go back to our hotel. We've had a long day."_ He asked a girl for their coats. He helped Anna put on her coat and played with the buttons when he closed it round her chest. She followed his hands with her eyes. He offered his arm and they walked out together.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear. Their hotel wasn't far. They walked along the canals and historical warehouses. It was like a fairytale. They walked slowly because both didn't want to end this enchanting walk. They walked up the Skinny Bridge and Anna stood still to admire the view. Mr. Bates stepped closer to her. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Anna looked up at him. He got hold of her hand and caressed it softly. He was staring at her mouth. Anna leaned closer. Their lips almost touched when someone on a bike rang his bell. Anna jumped back. The cyclists almost ran her over!

Anna was stunned and shook her head. Mr. Bates looked to the ground.

With a little distance they walked on together.

.

.

*** Still four to go! Will post more end of this week ;-) xxx ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! **

**Hope you still enjoy this modern AU. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

.

.

The next day wasn't very different. Meeting people, shaking hands, a lot of conversations with people she couldn't remember the name of within a minute. She felt she did a better job, got the hang of her new role.

She and Mr. Bates hadn't talked really, after what almost happened the night before.

She had no opportunity to talk with him alone during the day. Bates had no time to change clothes, so she went to the hotel herself. Anna wondered if she could just stay there and call for some tea. She could watch the beautiful city from her window all evening. But she didn't want Mr. Bates to be disappointed in her and have to face all these people on his own.

At dinner they sat as far from each other as possible. She did have a nice time with a few women who worked for the company though. Anna was relieved they didn't talk about work the whole evening. They knew a lot about politics, education, fashion and nice restaurants... and of course: men! They winked at Anna when they mentioned Bates. She blushed a little but stayed very professional.

Sunday almost went the same. They worked together at meetings and dinner. Nothing happened but looks between the two of them.

Monday they had some time to spend on their own. Mr. Bates took Anna into the city, with it's shops and bars. They had a lovely lunch in the sun and found a few bookstores. Mr. Bates bought some books about the Second World War. Anna found a book about Anne Frank. She never had the chance to read it before, and felt she should have, visiting Amsterdam.

They walked to the Vondelpark and watched all the people living their lives, riding their bikes and making music on the street. They both tried herring with unions, a Dutch delicacy. Anna didn't like it at all!

When it got colder Mr. Bates took her to the LeidseSquare. They walked across the comedy café and booked some tickets for the evening show and dish of the day.

When Mr. Bates escorted her to the door of her room he suddenly felt sick.

"_Do you feel well, Mr. Bates?"_ Anna wondered. _"You do look pale…"_ She took his arm and made him sit in the chair of her room.

"_Actually I don't. I'm glad we're back."_ He laid his head against the back of the chair.

Mr. Bates looked a bit nausea. _"Please, let me get you some water. Do you want anything else?"_ Anna asked.

"_Water is fine, thank you." _

Anna walked to the bathroom to fetch some water. When she got back into the room Mr. Bates was already sleeping. Anna thought he looked lovely. His hair a bit messy, his lips slightly apart… his chest rising up and down…

She got his arm and helped him into her bed. She helped him out of his shoes and laid a blanket over him. She sat next to him on the bed and caressed his hair. He turned on his side and laid his head on her lap.

"_Try to sleep, you will feel better in the morning"_ Anna softly whispered.

It didn't take long before she heard his breathing slowing down.

She got her new book and started reading:

_Anne Frank first words in her diary: I hope I will be able to confide everything to you, as I have never been able to confide in anyone, and I hope you will be a great source of comfort and support."_

She looked at Mr. Bates. How she wanted him to confide in her so she could love him in return.

Around 7.00AM Annan awoke. Mr. Bates was still sleeping against her. She tried to get up without waking him. It didn't work. He opened his eyes and looked a bit bewildered. _"I didn't think our first night together would be like this at all…. And I'm sorry for ruining your good night sleep"_ he said, still a bit sleepy.

Anna smiled _"I don't want your apologies either. I had a lovely day yesterday, and a lovely evening too. Are you feeling better now?"_

"_Yes, thank you for taking such good care of me…"_ He smiled back.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower. She didn't lock the door and wondered if he was thinking of coming in. She wished he did. She wanted to feel him against her, his hands running over her body, his kisses on her bare skin. Anna wanted him to look at her with hungry eyes and love her passionately. But he didn't come.

She got dressed in the bathroom. Mr. Bates had done the same in the bedroom while she was showering. He walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you for last night" he said.

Later that morning they attended some meetings and worked till late in the afternoon. When they drove back to their hotel Mr. Bates asked Anna to put on the best dress, the one she kept for a special occasion. Anna had worn all her dresses. She liked them all.

"_Where are we going tonight? Don't I need to know what that special occasion will be to make a good choice?" _

"_Don't you worry about that, I'm sure you will make the right decision."_ He laughed a bit. Anna wondered if he had some kind of secret plan.

When she walked into her room she instantly knew what he had meant. On her bed lay the most beautiful dress she ever beheld. It was the first dress she wore Tuesday, when she did her fittings at Edith's. The twinkling white shined in her eyes. She almost couldn't believe it. She called out.

Mr. Bates was just behind her.

"_How did you know?"_ she cried.

He blushed and told her: _"Gwen asked me the address of 'that astonishing store' you had visited thanks to me. She showed me the picture you'd sent her… Edith told me how you_ _loved that dress, but thought it was a piece for something really exiting. I thought you should wear it. I can't think of anyone else to wear it as breath taking as you"._

Anna made a big effort to look as astonishing as she could. When she walked down to meet Mr. Bates, all the people stared at her. All the men's mouths fell open at her beauty. Anna could only blush. Mr. Bates stood enthralled in stunned silence.

His eyes followed her on every move she made. _"This is already the best night ever"_ she whispered, with hot cheeks.

"_I hope you don't embarrass yourself by going out with me: An old and grumpy man… "_ He shyly told her.

"_What?"_ Anna was shocked. _"You're not old, and certainly not grumpy! I feel honoured to go out with you. I can't think of a better man"._

Bates didn't know what to say and only looked into her eyes.

"_I would give you all the dresses in the world, if it would make you the happiest woman_ _in the world."_ He finally said.

"I'd rather have the right man, than the right dresses_"_ She joked.

He took her to Carré, an impressive theatre in Amsterdam. It was only a five-minute walk from their hotel. She walked on her high heels, clamped down on his arm.

That evening there was a performance of Swan Lake. It was Anna's favourite ballet. She'd seen it once before and loved the music and the poise of love and darkness.

The feminine elegance and intensive music made it, according to Anna, the most romantic ballet anyone could ever behold. Her eyes where glued to the stage. Being with Mr. Bates made it even more romantic, but also sad. It gave a deeper meaning of unattainable love. A tear rolled down her face. Not only from the beauty of the women and men dancing, but mostly because she didn't know how Mr. Bates felt about her. She was afraid the dark Vera had ruined his ability to love.

Bates didn't watch the ballet at all. He watched her face, her hands, her figure. He admired the beauty and twinkling in her eyes. When a tear fell down her cheek, he picked up her hand and kissed it softly. It almost wasn't a kiss, more of a touch, a brush with his lips. An act of love.

He felt Anna tremble and laid her hand back into her lap. When he looked at her their eyes met.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday afternoon Anna and Bates left for the airport. Anna did want to say something, but didn't dare to start the conversation.

The evening before had made her insecure. The ballet was a beautiful experience and Anna thought she noticed something in his eyes. His acts that week made her think he started feeling the same way about her, as she did about him. But when they walked up to their rooms, all went wrong. She was thinking about inviting him to her room, just for a drink, when he paused in the middle of the hallway. Anna walked back to him and laid her hand on his chest.

"_It was the most amazing night I can think off" _she said. _"I want to thank you…" _She leaned in to him, wanting to kiss him, when he turned his head to look at the ceiling.

He apologized and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. Anna stepped back and looked at her shoes. They stood together in silence.

Bates had taken her hand and kissed it. _"Go to sleep and dream of a better man."_

Anna swallowed away her tears. "_I can't… because there isn't one" _she told him. Then she turned and walked up to her room. She closed the door without looking back.

In her room she threw the dress in a corner, pulled the pins out of her hair and cried on her pillow. It hurt her more than she wanted it to. She was in love and couldn't think of anything but him.

Now they were on their way back to London.

Bates was the first who talked: _"I hope you don't regret coming with me this week?"_

Anna just shook her head.

"_You're awfully quite this morning…" _he went on. _"…I'd hate it if I'm the cause of it"_

Anna felt anger rising inside of her. _"I'm afraid you are."_ Her voice trembled. Immediately the tears in her eyes where back. She wished he would just stop talking. She was afraid she would break down in tears if he didn't.

"_You're a lovely woman, and if you allow me: I never knew a finer one." _

Anna swallowed and stared outside the little window. She waited a moment to catch her breath and then turned her head towards him.

"_If I am, why don't you let me in? You're holding back… and I know why. I understand a broken heart, but let me fix it! I would love to!" _

She saw he looked a bit shocked. She could see the pain on his face.

"_So you've heard about it?"_ He concluded.

"_Well… I did…. but not much. Gwen told me there was a woman called V… Vera…"_ She looked at him to know if she could go further.

"_She played a trick on you. But I don't know how or when… But it must have been bad. She wounded you that I can tell."_

"_She did, even more than people think. And people think a lot about me."_ She could tell he was hurt and hated to talk about it.

"_Maybe you understand when I tell you the whole story. Most people just know a little and create their own truth. It's better you hear this from me." _

Anna was curious and nodded he could go on.

"_I met Vera when I started college. She was pretty and had a strong presence. I was young and looked up to her. We went out together with friends, had fun… got wasted. We did some crazy things. I fell madly in love with her… I don't think she ever actually loved me in return. I would have done anything for her. Spoiled her, gave her all I had._

_Then her father died and she had to take over his company. She didn't understand anything of it. She wasn't a businesswoman; thought only of making money and spending more then she ought. Even when everyone at the company told her they were in danger, she went on. She kept buying things, even got herself a bigger apartment than she already had. Then suddenly it hit her: she was scared she would loose it all. She didn't care about the company or the employees, only about herself._

_So, she asked me to help her out. I was best of the best in our class. I felt I knew what I did. But it was all for the wrong reasons. Instead of helping the company back on his feed – what I could and should have done! – I helped her get most of the money out of it before it crashed. No one knew about my interference, but when the employees and creditors asked how it happened, she pointed at me."_ He swallowed.

Anna looked at him with wide eyes and a frown began to appear on her face.

He went on: "At that time myself and Robert where just starting our own company. It was really nothing yet… but all ideas where mine. We had our first deal and did well… and then the thing with Vera happened. Robert and I decided it was for the best if I left the company for a while. Just to let things calm down. Unfortunately, Vera went on and on. She just wouldn't let it rest… even when she was convicted. She didn't go to prison for long, she had some rich friends, you see… After that she spent most of her money on drugs and trying to get at me.

One evening she waited on me at the parking lot. She was in her car and drove right in to me. That's when my leg got hurt…."

Everything fell into place. Anna almost started crying. She brought her hand to her mouth. _"Oh John…"._

She realized she pronounced his first name, and saw he did too. But he wasn't finished yet.

"_I was badly hurt but didn't press charges. Very stupid, it seemed later on, but I didn't. I think I still felt some kind of love, or maybe it was pity. She started stalking me, coming up to my house, coming up to the office I worked at. She started spreading rumours about me; that I abused her for her money and drugged her by making her drink alcohol at college. I got fired twice because of it. I started drinking more and more. One night, she stood in front of my new, even smaller apartment, laughing… I couldn't take it anymore and hit her. Right in the face. One of my neighbours saw it and called the police. After serving some time in jail I stayed at my mothers house. I kept low for a few years. _

_It was then when I helped Edith start her own business. I got a hold on my life again, stopped drinking. I did some good jobs at big companies and was back into business. But I never felt happy again. I'm always afraid Vera will turn up somewhere. _

_After everything, I'm grateful Robert took me back on as a manager. I hope one day we can be head of the company together. I still own a big part of it of course…" _

The plane hit the ground when he finished his story. Anna just couldn't believe it. She couldn't find the words. She only looked at him and laid her hands on his leg.

They had to leave the airplane and slowly walked to the exit. John was picked up by his driver and offered Anna a ride home. She had arranged Daisy to pick her up, so she couldn't join him. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. _"Bye Anna, see you soon" _he said, and got into the car.

Not long after, Daisy showed up. She stepped in the car and sighted. All energy had left her body. Daisy noticed something wasn't right and said. _"Tell me later Hun; let's get you some tea and a good night sleep". _

.

.

So, we finally know more about Mr Bates past ;-) What will happen next?

I must say I like a bit anticipation, so… I'm not giving you the last chapters just jet…

I'm a bad person *grinning*

PS: Very annoying: not everything I type turns out well when I post it, seems like the document format changes things :S even sometimes the spelling changes or words disappear!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here are the last two! It's getting hot ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

The rest of the week Anna stayed indoors. She ate pizzas and all the bad chocolate and sugary things Daisy, Ethel and Gwen brought her. She didn't talk much but liked their presence. Gwen told her Mr. Bates looked a bit restless and snarled a bit more then usual. She asked if it had anything to do with their business in Amsterdam. Anna glanced at her and Gwen knew enough. She gave Anna a comforting hug.

Anna called in sick on Wednesday. Mrs. Hughes didn't ask much. She brought some soup in the evening and had some tea together.

On Monday Jane called and asked if she was feeling better. Anna decided not to drown in her own sadness anymore and said she was able to start working again.

There was a board meeting that night. She knew she would see him again. She had to face him.

He was talking with some of the board members when Anna stepped into the conference room. She glanced at him, but went straight to Mrs. Hughes and Thomas to start working. She tried to look unmoved when she offered him a drink. He acted reserved but told her he was glad she was back.

Nothing happened until the meeting was over. Anna, left on her own, was cleaning out the room when he came in and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the side of the room and pushed her against the wall. She almost fell over.

Anna was pleased by his roughness. With both his hands he held her wrist and pushed them up above her head. He held her steady with his body against her. She was totally helpless. His lips where just an inch from hers. She tried to get closer but she couldn't, he was holding her too tight against the wall. He was thinking and slowly loosened his hold on her. He stepped backwards and stared at her. Anna looked hot and excited. She looked inviting. He stroked his hand along her jaw and said: "Please give me some more time…"

A week went by. Anna did her job and felt better every day. She didn't feel nervous anymore and brought John his tea like anyone else would. Most of the time someone was in his office, so they couldn't talk to each other.

On a Friday, after a meeting, Anna stood before the glass wall, enjoying the view. The city skyline with all it's lights. People walking in and out buildings, living and doing their jobs, the cars driving down the street…

The door to the conference room made a scraping sound. Anna jumped and turned around. She sighed and suddenly felt warm. It was John.

"_Working late again, are you?"_ Anna asked. John smiled but didn't say anything. She turned back to look outside. She heard him coming closer to her, walking through the room. Anna talked again: _"beautiful isn't it? I love this view."_

After a moment of silence John started whispering _"Sure is, I think I never saw anything more beautiful than what I'm watching this moment…"_

She knew he was standing right behind her and wasn't watching the view behind the glass wall.

He stood just an inch away. Their clothes softly touched. She could smell his scent and hear him breathing deeply. His warm breath against the side of her neck made her shiver. Anna closed her eyes, wanting and waiting for more to come. He laid his left hand on her shoulder. With his other hand he slightly stroked the back of her right hand. Anna gasped for air. Her breathing became fast and irregular. She leaned back against him and felt his hand move to her waist. His head bowed a little so his nose softly brushed from her ear to her cheek. She could hear him swallow. He pulled her even closer and started circling his thumb on her hip.

Anna almost couldn't handle it anymore and let out a soft groan. She pushed her dried lips together and made them wet with her tongue.

She couldn't think of anything more than to kiss him and feel her bare skin against his.

John started massaging her left shoulder and pulled the white blouse back, so he could kiss her there on the soft skin. He trailed small kisses up to her neck… when suddenly they heard a sound!

It took them both a few seconds to come back to reality and made it look like nothing happened. Just in time before Mrs. Hughes stepped into the room.

"_Oh, there you are Anna… was wondering where you where! You want a lift back home?"_ She smiled at Anna, when she added _"Or do you have other plans tonight?"_

Before Anna could say anything, John said _"I'm sorry for keeping you busy; I must go home and have some rest. Tomorrow is another busy day."_ He went out straight away.

Though Anna felt disappointed, she knew the romantic spell was broken. She didn't want to start all over again and rush things. She was sure they both would feel awkward if Mrs. Hughes would leave and they had to build it all up again. Also she was afraid she would be in danger of giving herself to him in the middle of this room. No, that wasn't what she wanted at all. How could she face anyone in this room again? She laughed at her own thoughts and joined Mrs. Hughes in the elevator downstairs.

Mrs. Hughes didn't say much when they drove back home together. Anna didn't dare to say anything either. Anna knew Mrs. Hughes liked Mr. Bates as well, so she would approve eventually. Well, approve what? There wasn't anything yet, but Anna didn't mind fantasizing about what might happen….


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday Anna went out with Ethel and Sarah. Daisy had to work and would join them later. Anna didn't mention John all evening when her phone rang. First she didn't want to pick it up.

"_Come on, talk to him!" _Ethel pushed her_. "Or tell him to back off if he keeps stringing you along." _

Sarah agreed

Anna didn't dare to pick up the phone. She asked for another drink.

"_Yes! Lets get ourselves drunk and rave about that old man of yours!" _Ethel exclaimed

A few drinks later Anna felt dizzy. With all those drinks in her system she felt more emotional. She wished she didn't.

Her phone rang again. She picked it up before she could even see who was calling. It was Mr. Bates, again.

Bates: "_Hello, Anna?"_

Anna: "_Hmm…?" _

Bates: "_I can't hear you, there's too much noise… where are you?"_

Anna: "_What? …..Bates? ….Why are you calling at this time?_

Bates: "_Yes, I'm sorry…."_

Anna: "_No, it's OK… I just feel… a bit… strange. That's all."_

Bates: "_Are you OK? You DO sound strange…"_

Anna: "_I'm just not used to drinking, I guess…"_

Bates: _"That doesn't sound good… I wanted to talk to you about some work things. Didn't think about you having a night out…_ "

Anna: "_Work? What? On Saturday evening? You should get out more Mr. Bates…"_

Anna started to feel a bit lightheaded.

Bates: "_Yeah you're right. Why don't I pick you up now? It's seems you had enough of this evening… we can have a non-alcoholic drink somewhere_" he laughed.

Anna: _"hmm… maybe you're right."_

Bates: _"Where are you, I'll be there in about 30 minutes!"_

Bates picked her up at the pub. He didn't look shocked or mad at her for being drunk. She expected some fatherly speech about drinking… but he didn't mention anything about it. She could only notice some concern about her state of mind, by watching his eyes.

"_Where are we going"_ Anna asked.

"_I'll take you to my place, if that's alright with you? It's better than any pub and there's less noise, so we can talk."_

Anna not only felt dizzy but she became warm and nervous. She wondered what his place looked like and how they would be alone without interference.

He lived on the edge of the city. The building was very old and big, it looked deserted. There weren't a lot of people in the street.

He unlocked the door and let Anna go in first. She walked up the stairs and through a long and dark hallway, which ended with another door. He came behind her and opened it. They then entered the room and John put on the lights. Anna was amazed. It was the largest room she'd ever seen in a house. It had the highest ceiling and biggest windows she could imagine. It must have been an old factory or industrial building with big engines, before he lived here. It was modernised, some floors up there was a wide, large, empty space. The walls were made of bricks and stones, nothing else on it. There was a staircase leading to what looked like an office and probably a bath- and bedroom. There was only a glass wall that separated it from the high living room.

It looked like his furniture was mostly designer items. It didn't felt cold: it felt warm and cosy. Most furniture was in nature and earthy tones. On the left there was a big kitchen and beneath the windows stood a big piano.

It was cold inside. In the living room stood a big woodstove with a big rug and pillows on the floor. John put the fire on.

"_Please, sit down. Can I take you coat?"_ He hung his own coat and removed his tie. He opened the first buttons of his shirt allowing Anna to see the top of his chest hair.

Anna sat down on the big couch and looked around with wide eyes. She put her legs underneath her.

John put on some music, it was a classical piece: Bach's cello suite No.1 started coming from the speakers. Anna dreamt away.

He made her some tea and brought some cookies. "Now it's time I take care of you."

He took a seat beside her on the couch. _"I needed to talk to you about work… but that wasn't the real reason I called you." _

Anna looked into her cup of tea and took a sip. Her head was spinning.

"_The way we left the airport, it just didn't feel right…"_ He paused a long time.

"_I told you about what happened with my life, with…Vera... And then there wasn't time for you to respond. It wasn't honest to just burden you with it. I'm sorry."_

Anna swallowed and softly said, _"I like you the way you are… Mr. Bates. And everything that it took to make you the man you are today"_

Anna moved so she sat sideways with her knees against his legs. She looked at him, her feet still underneath her. She put down her tea.

He looked sad. _"Please Anna, call me John again."_ He looked her in the eyes.

Anna moved closer and turned even more so they sat almost opposite each other.

With her left hand she graphed one of his, which lay in his lap. She stared at their hands, caressing each other. When their eyes met again she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Anna pulled her left leg out underneath her and placed it on his other side. She now sat on his lap. They both where holding their breath, Anna softly bite her lip.

With her right hand she cupped his face and moved her fingers trough his hair.

John closed his eyes.

"_I want you… will you let me close to you… John?"_ she asked husky.

He inhaled deeply when she said his name and laid his head back on the couch. One of his hands moved to her leg, it was on the edge of her dress. He softly caressed it with his fingers. Anna leaned in and whispered next to his ear _"Please, let me hold you… let me love you" h_

He looked at her: at the astonishing beautiful girl in front of him_._ _"I surrender…"_ he said with a wanting, but slightly nervous smile. He looked hot and bewildered. His hand went from her leg to her back. He softly pulled her closer onto his lap, against his body.

He kissed her neck, her cheek, and finally he brushed his lips against hers. She felt his heated breath. Slowly both opened their mouths. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her even closer. Their tongues slowly met and sought each other. They didn't rush anything. The kiss lingered long and when Anna pulled back to take her breath, he had the most loving look on his face. It was like she'd set him free. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her nose, her eyelids, trailing to her jaw and ear. She trembled and took a deep breath when he started to undo her dress. He pulled the zip down and pulled the straps of her shoulders. She saw the twinkling in his eyes when he started kissing her collarbone. He caressed her back when he kissed lower and lower, coming to her breasts. Anna closed her eyes and laid her head in his neck when he pushed the top of her dress down. Anna pushed her hips forward and John moaned softly.

She started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She teased him by doing it very slowly and bit her lip, staring into his eyes. He almost couldn't handle it. He shuffled a bit on the couch, so he could give his manhood more space. She felt it strongly against her.

She pushed his shirt open and ran her fingers over his chest. Suddenly he pushed her back a bit and made her stand up. He followed her and held her tight, massaging her back, kissing her neck and mouth. Their bare, touching skin made them longing even more. John threw his shirt on the floor and helped Anna out of her dress. While they where kissing, Anna loosened his belt. His pants fell on the floor. He stepped out and grabbed her hand. He made her follow him to the rug on the floor, just in front of the fireplace. Anna sat down and helped John onto it too. They helped each other out of their last pieces of clothing and carried on. John tickled and massaged her back, caressing all the feminine lines of her body, kissing every inch. Anna laughed, giggled and teased him. They kissed passionately and spent time to get to know their bodies. Anna didn't have much experience, but felt very comfortable. They took time to please each other. Eventually they made love and clamped on to each other.

John held Anna and pulled a blanket over them. Anna fell asleep in his arms.

In the middle of the night John woke her and brought her upstairs in his comfortable bed. They slept till late in the morning.

Anna woke up when she heard a loud sound from the kitchen. Some pans or plates fell on the floor. She pushed the blanket off her and took a sweater from John's closet. She walked down the stairs bare feet.

"_Good morning"_ Anna said, blushing. John, only wearing a bathrobe, looked a bit stressed but when he saw her he shyly smiled. _"Hello."_ He walked up to Anna and put his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her. _"Good morning... I'm trying to make you some breakfast… but as you see, I'm not very good at it."_ He blushed.

"_Maybe I can help you. We can do it together?"_ Anna offered.

"_Like a real couple?"_ John joked.

"_That would be nice…"_ Anna whispered with a twinkling in her eyes.

"_That would be really nice..."_ John whispered back into her ear. And he added "_I like it, you… wearing my sweater. I think you should wear it more often."_

.

.

The END!

Thanks again to downtonabbeyfan for editing!

I was so scared for posting it, but happy I did. Maybe I'll write some more A/B stories in the future


End file.
